attack on the otokage
by shinagami-raito
Summary: with the rein of the new otokage comes a new threat to konoha but who can stop sauske and his new kingdom why the seventh hokage naruto uzamaki
1. Chapter 1

The attack on the otokage's stronghold!

Chapter 1: the briefing.

BACKDROP: the office of the 7th hokage uzamaki naruto when huyuga negi anbu squad leader for the shadow guild is called into his office for a special mission.

NARUTO: you and kiba will be on a mission with my friend the kazekage garra and my self to the sound village to prevent another war. With the election of the new otokage the traitor sauske uchiha. He has been trying to stir up a new war with kohona and the village hidden in sound as some means of a chance at revenge. I sent kakashi and anko to find information on the situation and sent to me that he is training an all jonnin army of 300,000,000,000 and thanks to kabuto the captain of each regiment of is a person we have defeated ranging from itachi to zazuba and each platoon is led by a member of the atsuki …. So seeing the odds do you accept? Kiba already has accepted.

NEGI: well yes I just cant let kiba have all the glory cant I (said with smile).

NARUTO: wow a smile I haven't seen you crack one in a while just show me how much we've grown since we met at the chunnin exams.

NEGI: yeah I know I mean look at us me kiba and lee are lead anbu squads and you the freaking hokage.

NARUTO: yeah being the hokage was my dream and I do my job with pride but getting here wasn't as hard getting sakura to go out with me man she beat my ass so many time its not even funny ive got the scars to prove it but man it was worth it we haven't been happier though I didn't see it at first sauske did me a favor by leaving but he didn't have to betray we all would have supported him but he had to be a prick to leave then to come back and kill tsunade and jariya THAT BASTARD!

NEGI: yeah no one should go like that I cant wait to kick his ass how could hinata go with him the cunt she's a disgrace to the hyuaga clan both branches let me kill her my self you can have the uchiha…ok?

Sure ill make him pay things were bad at first but we grew to be brothers, best friends I wanted him to be there but he through all that away for a revenge on his brother that he never got now he pummel his necralized brother knowing that he missed out and I killed him when he tried to intrude the village again… let him live with that ….he wont for long.

NEGI: lets do this when do we start or should I start getting ready now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 vendetta

NARUTO: the procedure will be explained when we get to the hidden waterfall village garra will meet the three of us there we wake at mid night tomorrow.

24:00 hrs the same day

In the forest of the sound village

ANKO MITARASHI: kakashi were heading up the border is coming up we need to make it to waterfall village.

KAKSHI HITAKE: but I never thought he would bring him back but there's some thing different about him something evil but he looks a little different but I know its him he can use the,

Makegenko sharingan he didn't know that before he'll pay for this.

ANKO: ITS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS FOR THIS FOCUS DAMN IT !

KAKASHI: ok I'm back ill slow him down ….I'm sorry for this but I can feel it you hate being like this its not the real you …anko Ill meet you there.

ANKO: OK BUT COME BACK THE LAST THING I NEED IS PAPER WORK !

A flash of lightning breaks the darkness and kakashi is knocked out of the cover he was in.

A young man with a black and red suit with the uchiha symbol with a music note below

He had black hair that rest on his shoulder he looked the same age as naruto but he was supposed to be the same age as kakashi but he died 20 years ago.

KAKASHI: I didn't think we'd meet here again especially since you should be long dead…OBITO UCHIHA!

OBITO: ……. Well I'm no longer a memory now am I you could have saved me you could have gotten help but just took my sharingan and let me die you couldn't stand that I could exceed you now I can never for give you (starts hand signs) dark blade jutsu !

(Black chakra forms a blade around his arm) "Take this!" he charges at kakashi.

KAKASHI: im sorry but we couldn't help you me and rin were helpless but I can't just let you destroy kohona with the sound so for your attack … well ive got something for that CHIDADORI ! RUNS AT OBITO.

Chapter 3 arrival at the house of sand and waves

Their chakra met in a clash of black and white lighting till the were knocked back kakashi was sent flying over the border and over a water fall while obito was knocked further in to the forest.

1:00 hrs: the woods of the hidden mist village.

NEGI: how long till we get to the village naruto?

NARUTO: another 30 minutes how bout we race negi we can speed this up if we go at full speed?

NEGI: sure 1.2.3. MOCK SPEED!

NARUTO: try and get the jump on me huh you cant win believe it!

They went neck and neck till they met their destination.

NEGI: HA! I beat you heh!

NARUTO: well you can't win them all believe it.

NEGI: wow so this is our temporary base it's a little big and fancy isn't it?

NARUTO: well now that he can have it all he gets it all can you blame him?

NEGI: hell no! I would do the same the sand village has become a huge place of trade hasn't it!

NARUTO: yep but lets get on with it garra's waiting.

When naruto and negi go to the door it falls into sand.

NEGI: that still creeps me out.

NARUTO: it was the same for me till we had all the kage meetings since he always does this with all the doors in the sand village I got used to it…wait I got distracted again shit! Lets just go now.

The sand forms a door behind them.


End file.
